Empire of Z'listria
What is today known as the Empire of Z’listria, formerly Allossa, is one of Hadar’s eastern upstart empires which is slowly decaying from inside-out as it struggles with fights against other empires of Hadar, and the recent Mekett emergence on its own shores. Another of Hadar’s pretender nations, Z’listria is in an almost constant disagreement with the Empire of Z%27drassan, and has an ingrained dedication to rebuild its cities and form a powerful barrier against the other, less-significant emperors. Z’listria is one of the few islands where the Slizzar are entirely wiped out, as the genocide against the sly race was unforgiving and harsh. At present time, Z’listria seems the most confident in its schemes for invading and raiding other Hadar populations. History Years before the Cataclysm, the Meriac had their grand civilizations on the islands of Z’listria, with many Meriac going into their state of stasis at around 3009 BC, and the remainder eventually settled deep underground around 2900 BC. From that point onwards, Hadar was relatively untouched until the Slizzar began populating the isles, and forming their tribes on Allossa. In 102 AC, this changed when the Allar commenced their mass escape from the oppression of the Mu-Allar in Sendras. Over the following years, the Allar managed to create their own communities and societies amongst the Slizzar on the isles of Allossa. In 126 AC, the first kingdoms emerged over the islands of Allossa, with two of them dominating the rest. The first, the Mo’trilossa Kingdom, had settled on a northern island, formed by Allar once in the court of alchemists, whereas the second, the Zullisso Kingdom, had been created on the western shore of the largest island, made by a group of Slizzar and Allar. These two kingdoms made the decisions of Allossa, often supported by the smaller kingdoms spattered over the other islands. This system worked quite well, for the new court of alchemists in Mo’trilossa could keep an eye on the progression of alchemy in Allossa, and the rulers of Zullisso could enforce control over the smaller kingdoms. The next 150 years were known as the Azzull-la, the so-called ‘years of content’, where Allossa enjoyed unification and strength. In 258 AC, the two dominant kingdoms, Mo’trilossa and Zullisso, united. Allossa, was finally lead by one party. The previous kingdom of Zullisso put forth its leader, Llorozzit, as the new King of Allossa, whereas the court of alchemists in Mo’trilossa acted as his advisors. This act seemed eternal to the citizens of Allossa until the unification of the Chrysant Kingdoms in the 270s under Empress Miko Missa. Miko Missa was able to persuade the Kingdom of Allossa that in uniting the kingdoms, Hadar would be able to retake Sendras. Unfortunately the Regalian Empire saw this as aggressive expansion, and made the decision to invade in 286 AC. Osstissa, the current Empire of Tzassa, fell first to the cannons and bombardments of the Regalian Fleet. Allossa’s neighbours gradually fell; T’zassa was occupied swiftly, and then Ssesollosa too was eventually overtaken. Allossa managed to make a direct resistance to the fleet for some time, though the court of alchemists fled from Mo’trilossa as soon as its capital fell, and Allossa broke up. After the destruction of the Essa Empire in 291 AC, Allossa suffered greatly. The main cities had been torched, it had lost all alchemical prowess, the internal smaller kingdoms began squabbling over land, and the genocide of the Slizzar commenced. The Naylar took to calling it the Rassa-tasz, meaning ‘Great Burial’ in reference to the genocide. By 295 AC, the Slizzar population had either been slaughtered or the straggling remnants had sailed to other islands away from Allossa. Eventually, one of the administrative Allar of Zullisso had, with the support of his other political aides, gathered a collection of pretender kingdoms and united them under his banner, thus forming the Empire of Z’listria. Today this empire continually expands, and engulfs other kingdoms and communities in its grasp as it makes a feeble effort to recreate what Miko Missa once ruled. Struggles and raids on other ‘empires’ are common nowadays, and the upstart Empire of Z’listria has a long way to go before it could possibly amass the strength to retake Hadar. Z’listria is recently experiencing troubles with the awakening of the Mekett who, after re-entering the world, are making frequent pillaging and plundering attempts on the Allar communities. Etymology The name Z’listria is a Zasta word referring to the union or bond of many different people. This reflects on the nature of Z’listria at the moment where several small communities have been grouped under the leadership of Emperor Zzitillo. The capital city, Allossa’raz, is a nod to the former name of the islands. Geography The Empire of Z’listria is a large group of islands to the east of Hadar, with the capital resting on the largest island. Z’listria can be recognised by the thin, low-lying jungles that span the shores and coastlines of the islands, and a number of villages lie in shambles besides the ocean due to the Chrysant Wars. Z’listria is said to be the most beautiful of the Hadar islands by some, due to the grand waterfalls, placid lagoons, and sloping ravines that are dotted by thorny bushes, overhanging vines, and twisting trees. The vegetation can be quite luxurious, and the flowers and petals can be used in all manner of alchemical solutions, with lots of poisonous flora present on the islands. Z’listria is home to many different reptiles, including thick, venomous snakes that lie hidden on tree branches, and bulky, carnivorous lizards in the lakes. Z’listria is also home to a species of deer with silky pelts which live high up on the cliffs and ravines, alongside vibrant jungle birds in the tree canopies. Climate Like the majority of Hadar nations, the islands of Z’listria have hot, tropical climates. The days are hot and humid, with temperatures reaching 35°C (95°F) in the day, and as low as 12°C (53.6°F) at night when the air cools dramatically. Rainstorms aren’t at all rare, and dark clouds tend to cover the sky throughout the afternoon. Notable Landmarks *'City of Allossa’raz' :Allossa’raz used to be the capital of the Zullisso kingdom, though currently acts as the seat of power for Emperor Zzitillo. Built around a lagoon of Z’listria, the city features wooden houses perched on stilts above the Krassiti lagoon where the Allar live, and the remnants of big stone buildings from the time when Z’listria was powerful. These buildings were largely untouched by the war, though are in a state of disrepair and cracks in the foundations are growing larger by the day. *'Tallassatiz' :The cliffs of Tallassatiz are known by visitors as the ‘red slopes’. These cliffs line a deep ravine, but are more known for the varying hues of red that coat them. Rare tropical flowers of deep crimson and mellow red colours grow plentifully on the rock-face, leaving the ravine to look like a large curtain of blood. Alchemists enjoy coming to Tallassatiz to pluck these flowers for use in potions and mixtures, as it is said that the riper flowers can be used for medicinal purposes. *'Slizzar-ssattan' :The island of Slizzar-ssattan is a horrifying location, found off the north shore of Z’listria’s largest island. It was once one of the alchemy sites for the Kingdom of Mo’trilossa, but the Allar converted it into a mass grave for the Slizzar once they committed the genocide after the Chrysant Wars. The dust-coated skeletons of many Slizzar still lie untouched in the shallow graves to this day. *'Urichkik' :Urichkik is what appears to be a small cave system in the cliffs of Z’listria, the entrance itself surrounded by roaring waterfalls. Deep within, however, a Mekett civilization rests. These Mekett have been making frequent raids in the past few years on the Allar villages of Z’listria, but some have used the benefit of being near the coast to expand and travel. Government Much like in Z’drassan, Z’listria is ruled by a dictator-like Emperor, Zzitillo, who has absolute control over the islands in his grasp. Unlike Z’drassan though, his leadership is ultimate but supported by advisors, administrators, and commanders who can keep check on each individual region and island of Z’listria for him. While Zzitillo sits comfortably in his Allossa’raz palace, the administrators set out to enforce his laws and watch over the population, the advisors deal with the economy and rebuilding Z’listria, and the commanders help Zzitillo with re-arming the Allar and training the militias to defend against attacks. List of Rulers *Before Cataclysm - Pre-History Ancient Meriac Civilization *0 - 102 AC - Slizzar tribes *102 - 126 AC - Mixed Allar and Slizzar tribes *126 - 258 AC - Dual leadership under the kingdoms of Mo’trilossa and Zullisso *258 - 276 AC - Unity under King Llorozzit Za-anss *276 - 291 AC - Overseen by Empress Miko Missa *291 - 295 AC - Nobody *295 - Present - Emperor Zzitillo Na’sazzil Foreign Relations Z’listria can be considered as a hostile nation in Hadar, as it’s not willing to cooperate or work alongside any other state within the Hadar archipelago. It is in a more pressing conflict with the Empire of Z’drassan, though this mainly consists of the odd raid and attack every month or so. For now, Z’listria ignores the Empire of T’zassa, mainly because Emperor Zzitillo decrees the state to be useless for the progression of Z’listria. Alongside this, the Empire of Z’listria avoids the Regalian DMZ of Hadar, afraid that an invasion of Regalia’s outpost would provoke another massacre as seen in the Chrysant Wars. The Regalian Empire itself is detested by Z’listria though. The majority of Allar still remember the days when their families and livelihoods were destroyed in the Chrysant Wars by the Regalian Fleet. This shared hatred has provided enough reason for a grand sense of patriotism for Allar soldiers in Z’listria. Military Z’listria has a somewhat pathetic army when thinking of capability and supplies. Their weapons and armor are crude, comprised of leather and pelt dress for battle, wielding iron swords and axes. What the Allar of Z’listria excel at is raiding, however. For a number of years, the empire has been commencing attacks from the sea with small, yet swift boats, on other Hadar states. Troops of fifteen to twenty Allar will land on the beaches of another empire, rush towards the nearest settlement, and fight in arrow-shaped formations. Recently these tactics have been of excellent use with the skirmishes against the Mekett, and Z’drassan. Economy and Technology Z’listria’s economy is overseen by the emperor’s advisors. Advisors will devote their time to helping Z’listria regain its economic prowess, and hopefully rebuild the civilization that they lost. This hope is rather pointless, as most of the Allar in the Z’listrian lands live in poverty and destitution, surviving off the work they must perform for the betterment of the empire. Due to the poor relations with other Hadar nations, trade abroad is unheard of. Instead, the Allar trade amongst themselves in the Z’listria regions, favoring foodstuffs and alchemical ingredients over items of value. Despite the destruction caused by the Chrysant Wars, some damaged cities still retain alchemy tools which help the Allar create their potions and tinctures, many of which come in useful for the trade in Z’listria. Under the guidance of his advisors, Emperor Zzitillo has begun creating woodcutting activities in the jungles. Not only does this help the rebuilding efforts, but the wood also goes towards creating the slim raiding boats that the Z’listrian military use. Demographics *72% Allar category:Allar Demographics *27% Mekett category:Mekett Demographics *1% Mu-Allar Culture The Allar in Z’listria are quite poor, and the only ones who can rise above absolute poverty are the special few who act as the emperor’s advisors, administrators, commanders, or the emperor himself. Because of this, the citizens live minimalistically and survive by working hard throughout the day, and enjoying the benefits of a warm meal at night. Despite the evident differences between the common Allar and those lucky enough to be in the government, everybody is more or less in a similar situation—All suffer from Mekett attacks, raids from other empires, and keep the common goal to reform Z’listria. Z’listria retained the fashion of the ‘old days,’ and both citizens and emperor alike wear ornate garments in rich shades of green. The silky pelts of the mountain deer are also enjoyed in the fashion of Z’listria due to the luxurious feeling they provide, and their light weight. Food encompasses fish, reptile meats, and tuber vegetables which grow in the moist soil. In September of every year, the Allar host the J’asazzar ceremony where they mourn the losses of their kin and friends who died in the Chrysant Wars. It is held on the exact closure of the war, and generally held as a form of respecting the dead. As a means of entertainment, there are also shows and performances of the Ssa-izill. This entails Allar putting on a mockery of the Slizzar, dressing up weaker citizens who haven’t pulled their weight and humiliating them in the street. It’s a cruel practice, though acts as an efficient reminder that those who do not serve the emperor diligently will face consequences. Religion Like some other states in Hadar, the Empire of Z’listria is quite atheistic. The Nessrassian faith was outlawed after the genocide of the Slizzar, for the emperor saw the two to be interlinked. However, should an Allar leave Z’listria, they’d probably accept the other racial religions as per the common mindset of a typical Allar. Symbols Emperor Zzitillo has taken one of the venomous snakes native to Z’listria as the national symbol. As such, flags and sigils often depict a snake winding around a sceptre. Allar of Z’listria, being patriots, will usually carry around wood carvings shaped into winding snakes as tokens. Trivia *Allar in the raiding crews of Z’listria are famed to paint their faces with white clay, giving them a ghostly appearance. This is said to not only shock those they attack, but also pay homage to their dead ancestors who did much the same. *Emperor Zzitillo believes he is some form of immortal deity incarnate, though keeps this fact to himself, expressing it only through his narcissism and self-centered nature. *Since 302 AC, a small number of Mu-Allar have began making their own home on one of Z’listria’s islands, completely under the radar from the empire itself. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Southern States